If you can dream
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Kagome and Sango are enjoying a dip in the hot springs when they start singing a song about their feelings for Miroku and Inuyasha. Little did they know the boys were watching. What will happen when they find out?


**Me: Hey!**

**Kagome and Sango: Hi everybody.**

**Inuyasha: eh**

**Miroku:*grab Sango's butt* *sighs contentedly***

**Sango: SLAP!! Hands off monk!**

**Miroku: You know you love me**

**Sango: n-no I don't!! I do not love you!**

***Kagome and Inuyasha watch***

**Me: Anyhoo I don't own Inuyasha Kagome Sango or Miroku.**

**Shippo: Or me!!**

**Me: Or shippo**

"Hey Sango," Kagome said walking up to her only woman friend in the feudal era.

"Hi Kagome" She replied smiling.

"There's a hot springs near by and I was thinking on taking a dip. Wanna join me?"

"A hot springs? Sure"

"Alright" The two women began walking away from the camp.

"Inuyasha, Miroku we're going to go take a dip in the hot springs" Kagome called out.

"And don't even _think_ about following us Miroku" Sango added venomously.

"Why Sango you hurt my feelings. Care to make it up to me? I can think of a few ways." Miroku said walking up to the two girls. SLAP! Sango screamed

"PERVERT!!" and marched away leaving Miroku clutching his stinging cheek. Kagome giggled at the sight and followed Sango into the woods.

"That's not gonna get you anywhere Miroku" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku.

"Miroku you need more respect for women" Shippo said slapping the monk as well.

"Let's go spy on the girls!" Miroku suggested grinning.

"What?!" Shippo and Inuyasha yelled in unison Miroku ran into the forest. Inuyasha jumped up and ran after shouting his name. Shippo sighed.

"Guess it's up to me to stop them." And followed mumbling about lecherous monks and worthless half demons.

Meanwhile the girls had undressed and were enjoying the relaxing hot springs and the break from the boys. Kagome sighed pleasantly.

"This feels great" Kagome said stretching her arms. Sango didn't reply. "Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Little did she know that the boys were in the bushes listening.

"Miroku. I don't know what to think about him. Sometimes he acts as though he cares deeply for me. And I don't mean because he gropes me to much. But then when we go to a village he asks all the young women to bear his child. I just don't understand him."

"You really love him don't you Sango?" Kagome asked feeling pain for her friend. Sango blushed and nodded.

"Yea… I do."

"I know how you feel. Inuyasha always protects me and sometimes he shows that he cares but if someone even mentions Kikyo he goes running." Kagome said grimacing feeling tears stinging her eyes. She felt Sango touch her shoulder and she smiled at her.

"I know you love him. He's such a jerk." Sango said comfortingly.

"Men are so clueless" Kagome said sighing. Sango nodded in agreement. A few minutes passed and then Kagome began to sing.

"There is a world where hope  
and dreams can last for all time.  
A wondrous place to go  
you'll know it when your heart finds." Sango joined her singing:

"Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
Hold my hand we're gonna fly  
What a magic ride  
And just a kiss away" Hearing Sango join in Kagome smiled and sang

"If you can dream  
The wish we're making  
On a star is coming true" Sango continued singing.  
"The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you"

Kagome sang:

"Cuz if you can dream  
Reflections in a diamond sky  
Come shining on through"

Sango:  
"Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream"

Miroku and Inuyasha stared blankly at the girls completely forgetting that they were naked in the hot springs just concentrating on the singing. Kagome thinking of Inuyasha as she sang.

"Someday my prince will come  
It's certain as the sun rise  
One day the slipper fits  
Then you see the love in his eyes" Sango smiled and closed her eyes as she sang

"It's a tale as old as time  
There's no mountain we can't climb  
When you're finally mine  
And just a kiss away" Kagome laughed and sang

"If you can dream  
The wish we're making  
On a star is coming true" Sango opened her eyes and sang

"The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you" Kagome continued after her

"Cuz if you can dream  
Reflections in a diamond sky  
Come shining on through"

Sango:  
"Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream" Kagome sang then

"So the story goes  
Never die the rose" Then Sango  
"There's a whole new world  
Waiting there for us" Kagome stood up and sang loudly  
"Waiting just for us" Sango stood and they sang in beautiful harmony

"If you can dream  
The wish we're making  
On a star is coming true" Sango sang her voice climbing up the staff to a higher note.

"The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you" Sango held 'you' while Kagome sang

"Cuz if you can dream  
Reflections in a diamond sky  
Come shining on true" Sango sang

"Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day" Then they sang together

"Love will save the day

If you can dream" Kagome finished with

"you can dream"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Imagine if the guys heard us sing that" Kagome laughed.

"We'd be in hell trying to explain this." Sango said laughing. Then Shippo jumped up out of the bushes and yelled:

"But they did hear you!!" Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and grabbed Shippo covering his mouth. It was too late though the girls had seen them all. They screamed and grabbed towels to cover themselves. Kagome yelled SIT over and over and over grounding Inuyasha's face into the ground. Sango grabbed rocks and boulders and threw them at Miroku's head; rarely missing. They jumped out of the hot springs and ran far they passed the camp and just kept running, blushing furiously at their feelings being revealed to the boys. Their only thought was to keep running. Miroku, who had finally gotten out from under the rocks, and Inuyasha, who's back ached from so many 'sit' commands, were following closely after. Miroku opened his wind tunnel dragging the girls back and closed it before they could be sucked up. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped away while Miroku held onto Sango.

"Let me go you peeping tom!!" She shouted swiping at him. Miroku dodged and they fell to the ground landing with Miroku on top of Sango; pinning her to the ground.

"Sango will you listen to me?" Miroku's tone and expression stopped her from writhing. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"What you lecherous monk?"

"Did you mean what you said in the hot springs? I mean about how you felt about me?" Sango looked in his eyes as she replied in a clippie tone.

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me!" he urged. Sango whispered

"Yes, I did." Miroku bent towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Sango's heart began racing. She lay frozen for a moment then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you Sango" Miroku said gazing into her brown eyes. Sango melted and wanted to say it back. But then a thought crossed her mind.

"What about all those other women? If you loved me why do you always go to other women?" Miroku looked sheepish.

"I… I wanted to make you jealous. I thought that if I asked you, you wouldn't take me serious and think I just wanted to grope you and that I didn't mean it. So I thought I would make you jealous and eventually you'd come to me."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Instead of groping me why couldn't you have just told me how you felt?"

"Because like I said, I didn't think you would've believed me. Be honest would you?"

"No… you're right I would think you just wanted a reason to feel me up."

"I do love you Sango. Truly."

"I know Miroku." Sango said smiling. She reached her hand and stroked his face. "I love you too" Miroku once again bent down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart Sango said "Miroku?"

"Yes my love?" he replied grinning from the kiss.

"Will you get off me now?"

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha was still carrying Kagome farther and farther away from the other two.

"Inuyasha put me down! I'd say the 's' word if I wouldn't fall down with you!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha shuddered slightly pleased that she couldn't risk being harmed herself. He landed on the top branch of a tree and set her down gently. She immediately tried to climb down but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close to him. She was simmering with anger.

"Why were you spying on us?! I would've expected that from Miroku but not you!"

"I wasn't!!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really? So you standing there looking at me and Sango in the hot springs naked listening to our private conversation wasn't spying on us." She said sarcasm plainly in her tone.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…." Inuyasha struggled with his words. Kagome glared at him waiting. "After you girls left Miroku ran into the forest trying to spy on you. I followed trying to stop him. When I reached the hot springs I started to try and get him away from the bushes back to camp when I heard you start talking about me. Then when you and Sango started singing… well I couldn't help myself it was so beautiful." Kagome stared at him wide eyed with no reply. "I mean… I just-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said cutting him off. Inuyasha grimaced waiting for the yelling to begin. But it didn't he looked up at Kagome who was looking at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked. She looked deep into his eyes. And he hers. She blushed and asked

"I-Inuyasha? Did you… l-like what you heard?" She looked down. Inuyasha put his hand under her chin coaxing her face back up. His eyes bore into hers.

"Yes, I did" He replied blushing a little himself.

"But about-"

"Kikyo." He finished for her. "I don't love her. I loved her 50 years ago and 50 years is a long time Kagome. I don't love her anymore, I only feel guilty because she died alone and I feel responsible for her death. She was a thing of my past. You're my present and future." He blushed harder as he realized what he had said. "I mean… if you want to be." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Oh Inuyasha" she whispered. She leaned forward until their faces were a few inches apart. He closed the distance between them and their lips met. Kagome shivered in delight and Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. He embraced her.

"Kagome I love you" Kagome froze and then hugged him harder tears in her eyes. Smelling her tears he pulled back to gaze into her face with a worried expression.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing" she replied.

"Then why are you crying?!?!" he asked her. She laughed lightly.

"These are tears of joy Inuyasha" He smiled and kissed away her tears. They embraced again her head on his chest his head on top of hers. "And Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you too" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree until they were finally back at camp. Sango and Miroku were already back sitting on Miroku's bedroll waiting for them.

"Guys?" Sango asked.

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku replied in unison.

"Can we finish our bath?" She looked at Kagome and they both laughed.

"Only if we can join you" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other both fearing for Miroku's life. But Sango turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Not this time. We have girl things we need to talk about." Sango winked at Kagome and the two went back into the forest. When they reached the hot springs they saw a shadow swimming around in it. Suddenly a giant mushroom jumped out of the small pool causing them to scream. Inuyasha and Miroku came running weapons ready to attack. Inuyasha pointed the Tetsusaiga at it and almost called the windscar to destroy it when it turned into Shippo.

"Hey!" he shouted. "It's just me! Don't kill me!" Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and hit him on the head. "Hey!!" Shippo shouted.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha froze waiting for her to yell sit and him to hit the floor. "Go easy on him." She said looking at Sango who nodded in agreement.

"Kagome?" Shippo said fearing for his life.

"Ya hear that runt? Not even Kagome will save you! You're all mine!" Inuyasha began to chase Shippo around the hot springs and soon Miroku joined them. Sango and Kagome just smiled at each other knowing they'd both gotten exactly what they had dreamed for.

**Me: Did you like it?!**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango: I did!!**

**Shippo: *holds head from Inuyasha punching him***

**Me: The song is if you can dream from the Disney princess soundtrack XD lol**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
